


The New Finn

by kennagirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to step up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm procrastinating and just saw the Call Me promo.

"So, Sam ‘Trouty Mouth’ Evans," Jacob said, shoving his microphone between Sam's face and locker, “glee club is looking for the New Rachel.  Are you throwing your hat in the ring?”

Sam backed up a few inches in surprise, then grabbed his last book and slammed the locker shut.  “With Brittany, Tina, Blaine, and Artie all going for it?  No way.”  He started walking down the hall.  Jacob followed.  “I think I’ll try to be the new Finn instead.  Decent singer, athlete—”

“Rachel’s love interest?”

Sam paused and faced the camera.  “Maybe the new Finn without the major relationship drama.”


End file.
